This invention relates generally to the field of postal revenue protection, and more particularly to generation and reading of machine-verifiable postage indicia.
Postage meters are well known. An important aspect of any system that includes postage meters is protection of postal revenue and prevention and deterrence of postage indicia counterfeiting. While currently available systems generally operate satisfactorily in this regard, it would be desirable to provide a postage metering system that facilitates automatic inspection and verification of postage indicia.